We're Just Animals
by Kasdeya
Summary: Kyle's always denying his boyfriend affection, so they finally come up with a plan which will make them both happy.


**Author's Note: **This is a Style fanfic (duh) based on the song Animals by Nickelback. I wrote it for a friend's birthday, so I hope you like it, Kayla! Everyone else enjoy too. It's nothing that serious, it won't be continued, and it was done within a few hours, so it's not brilliant and I apologise for any mistakes, I wrote it on my kindle with a programme which lags so badly.

**Warnings: **Sexual themes, maybe some swearing.

* * *

Already the week was getting tedious with the same thing day in day out and it was only Wednesday. Just why couldn't their break be another week longer? It was difficult to get up in the morning before midday. There was only one thing he even bothered coming to school any more.

"Stan!" Kyle jumped as the raven haired boy appeared when he closed his locker. He quickly went in for a kiss but was met with the hard and tasteless cover of a geometry book. Stan pulled back with a pout. "Sorry, dude," Kyle chucked "but you know I don't like PDA."

"We haven't kissed in days, not even a tiny peck, it's almost as if you don't want to at all." Stan complained.

"I do, I do! It's just, we can't do it here and our parents are at home..."

"So we'll go out."

"I'm grounded, dude. Mom caught me skipping school last week so we could go see Muse."

Stan sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair, scraping it away only for it to be released and fall back into his face. He leant a shoulder against the lockers and paused to think, leaving his boyfriend to shift awkwardly from foot to foot as he awaited a response.

"What about you sneak out tonight? I got my licence back." Stan said finally.

He had his licence taken away a few months ago when he was caught with alcohol in the car, thankfully he wasn't drunk enough to cause any damage, other than doing twenty over the limit. He probably would have got away with it if the cops weren't bored enough to be patrolling the streets looking for something to do.

"Really?!" Kyle was ecstatic to hear that, but was still apprehensive. "But I don't know, dude, we have school tomorrow and my parents might find out..."

"Pleeeeaaassseee!" Stan grabbed both his hands and kissed them over and over, earning a giggle from Kyle.

"Dude, stop." He attempted to pull away but it was no good. "Fine, fine, pick me up about eleven!"

Stan let him go and brought his redheaded boyfriend into his arms, hugging him tightly whilst Kyle just chuckled. He'd honestly never seen him so happy. The sound of the bell echoing in the halls ended there nice little moment and Kyle pulled away, placing a small kiss to the other's cheek.

"I'll see you tonight." He grinned before retreating off down the hall in the opposite direction to get to his next class.

* * *

The next few hours leading up to the end of the day went by slower than normal. Neither Kyle nor Stan could get the thought of tonight out of their head; Stan thought about what they would be doing, where he could take Kyle, what he should wear, what he should bring. Kyle on the other hand worried over the usual like if his parents would be asleep by then, would be awake, and what if they were caught. The more he thought about it, the more he resented agreeing, but he couldn't help the twinge of excitement which occurred every time Stan came into his mind and the attention he would be getting, even if he was a bit inexperienced and nervous.

Finally the last bell rang and everyone hurried out of the classrooms without even paying attention to their teacher shouting a reminder about the homework due in for tomorrow. Kyle was the last to leave, not being one for dealing with the mob of seniors piling out, besides, he wanted to avoid Stan until tonight.

* * *

His bag was thrown against the bed, Kyle taking out every one of his books and placing them on his desk. He then collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh, just listening to the voice of his parents praising Ike on his latest test results. For a reward he was given free lease of the T.V. for tonight, too bad Kyle couldn't watch anything with him. No, instead he was to stay in his room with nothing but books to keep him company. Honestly he was sick with studying but what else was there to do? Sighing, he collected the book on Geomatry and opened it.

* * *

Hazel eyes switched from the clock to the window and back again, doing this over and over and over, just becoming more anxious with each passing minute. His parents had long since gone to bed and Kyle had gotten dressed in a simple shirt and pants, even slipping a condom in his pocket just for safe measures. All that was missing now was Stan.

The moving lights seeped into his room at three minutes past eleven, and Kyle knew exactly who it was. He had to act quick before his parents noticed the headlights or heard the sound of the engine. He stumbled downstairs and unlocked the door, running outside. Stan leaned over and opened the door whilst the car still moved and Kyle jumped in, slamming it closed once he'd gotten his bearings and they were half way down the road.

"You're late." Kyle sighed, sitting up straight and relaxing back in the chair.

"I am?" Kyle pointed to the clock on the car radio. "By, like, a minute!"

"Three actually but who's counting?"

"You apparently." Stan chuckled but his boyfriend seemed less than amused, having adopted a defensive position with his arms folded. "Come on, lighten up, Kyle."

"I'm impatient." He answered with a roll of his eyes. Stan simply leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him glance back over to find that stupid smile of his he couldn't resist. Stan really was kinda adorable sometimes and he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Kyle sighed and unfolded his arms. "I was just a little over-excited. I really wanna do this with you."

Stan took his eyes off the road again to raise a brow at his boyfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kyle nodded, waiting for him to look ahead once again before sliding a hand between his knees and tracing his fingers over the material which covered his thighs. On instinct he opened his legs more and Kyle's less-than-timid hands moved up. The redhead moved close and leaned in, his red curls tickling the side of Stan's face. "I've been waiting for this for ages."

Stan couldn't answer as his words were replaced with a stifled moan. His boyfriend now had both hands between his legs, one cupping his slightly hard crotch and the other rubbing his thigh. He'd never witnessed Kyle like this before but he wasn't going to question it, he was simply going to enjoy it.

As he drove on, his eyes became half lidded and his moans were becoming much louder and frequent. He was completely hard now and in search for a place to stop, unfortunately Kyle wasn't giving him any time as he unzipped his pants and dipped his head. Fingers gripped the steering wheel to the point his knuckles turned white.

"Kyle-" Stan gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head which caused the car to swerve and instantly the two of them were back to reality. Kyle got up and his boyfriend narrowly avoided driving into a ditch, luckily just managing to veer left at the last second. He sighed in relief before looking over to the flushed redhead.

"Hold on, I'll park somewhere..."

* * *

He'd parked them up by the old race tracks from the week before when NASCAR came to town. No one used the tracks now and hardly anyone came here as it was on the edge of town. It was a perfect place to continue what they had started. This time though, Stan was able to get involved and took control, easily dominating the smaller Jew. He'd lost a little of his hardness but it was regained within a minute or two from making out with Kyle. However, as they progressed, the gears and everything in between the seats just got in the way.

With a quiet giggle from the redhead with Stan removing both their shirts, they'd climbed into the back and resumed in a much more comfortable position. Lips were locked in a heated and needy kiss, they were only broken when the black haired male began to press down his body, stopping at the sensitive nubs of flesh just once to give a teasing bite. He continued down to his belly button and proceeded to unzip Kyle's pants. His heart must have been beating a thousand times a minute, his cheeks as dark as the hair on his head. Kyle leaned back, closed his eyes, and breathed though his nose as the first kiss was placed.

Suddenly a sound grabbed his attention, eyes snapping open and grabbing Stan by the head to pull him up.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"The wind, I think." Stan replied, but he didn't believe him and glanced outside. A large round figure with highly drawn red hair stepped away from their own car and approached theirs.

"Dude, that's my mother outside the car!"

Stan immediately panicked and looked around for the keys, if they could drive off, and get Kyle home, maybe she would think she found someone else.

"Where are the keys?!" Stan rushed.

"They probably fell on the floor when we were climbing in the back!" Kyle yanked on his pants and shirt just as the door was open and both were hit with cold air.

Her son was the first to be pulled from the car by his ear. She ordered him to go back to her car and he didn't dare disobey here, they were already in so much trouble. Stan was next, still without his shirt and a defined erection. Shelia Broflovski narrowed her eyes to give her infamous cold glare.

"We weren't doing anything, I was only kissing him!" Stan insisted, adding in a quick. "On the mouth, that is!"

Kyle watched with his face pressed against the glass as his mother yelled at his boyfriend. They were a highly religious Jewish family and being gay just wasn't acceptable. He knew she would blame him for corrupting him, and he knew she wouldn't listen to reason either.

Eventually she left Stan there, frozen due to her tirade, got in the car, and drove them off. Kyle had to wonder, as he kept his gaze on the disappearing figure of his lover, would ever be able to talk to him again?


End file.
